The bears get epilepsy
by webarebearslover1999
Summary: Panda and Grizzly and Ice Bear get epilepsy of course. They can't help it of course. A dramatic story about the bonding between the bears after their brain damage of course.


It was a sunny day in San Francisco. Ice Bear just came home of course. So did Panda and Grizzly of course. They were all going to watch a movie of course. The movie had flashing lights. Ice bear had a seizure. So did Panda and Grizzly in matter of fact.

"So," said Panda "the doctors said I had a Grand Mal seizure"

"Me as well," said Grizzly "but my seizure wasn't as bad."

"Ice Bear had a seizure" said Ice Bear "Ice Bear always has seizures"

The bears decided to go to Oakland of course. Oakland has lots of things to do. There's a park they went to of course. Matter of fact they went to the park and met a street musician using a strobe light. Grizzly ended up having a seizure. So did Panda of course. But Panda's seizures aren't as bad. He just zoned out matter of fact. Also, Ice Bear had a stroke.

"That was a bad seizure," said Grizzly "I need to go to the hospital again because I hit my head also"

"Mine wasn't as bad" said Panda "I forgot to take my seizure medication today though matter of fact"

Also Ice Bear was on the floor unconscious. Ice Bear had a stroke of course. Strokes are a worse kind of seizure of course.

 **CHAPTER 2**

The bears went to the doctor of course. The doctors told the bears that they needed to take showers together. Naked of course. If one has a seizure in the shower they could fall and hit their head like Grizzly did in matter of fact. Ice Bear had to be admitted to the hospital. Strokes are very bad of course. Ice Bear had a stroke of course. Ice bear won't be out of the hospital for a week also.

"Well," said Grizzly "we should go check up on Ice Bear and see how he is recovering"

"Of course," said Panda "Ice Bear would like it if we visited him."

The two bears visited Ice Bear. Ice Bear couldn't talk. Ice Bear was still recovering from his stroke of course. Doctors said Ice Bear would be back to normal in a week matter of fact. So the bears will visit him later.

"I feel bad," said Panda "about Ice Bear. Matter of fact, he has it worse than we do of course."

"Of course," said Grizzly "but strokes don't happen often. We could treat him with marijuana of course. I heard that works from the doctor."

The bears began to head home so they could take a shower together. Naked of course. They needed to shower together to be safe.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Grizzly and Panda were back home. They took their seizure medication of course. They had different kinds of seizure medication of course. Panda's seizures were blank out seizures, so they were treated differently of course. Grizzly has worse seizures. Grizzly takes a different kind of medicine. They made sure not to get them confused of course.

"Okay Panda," said Grizzly "we need to get naked and take our shower"

"Grizzly," said Panda "we're always naked, aren't we?"

"We are of course," said Grizzly "I just realized. That's hot in matter of fact"

"Wow Grizzly," said Panda "I didn't know you were a homosexual"

The seizures had changed Grizzly's brain. They made him homosexual of course. Seizures are brain related of course. They change everyones brains matter of fact. Also, Grizzly no longer liked women. Grizzly wanted Panda of course. Panda wanted him too but didn't know of course. Panda never knows. Panda suffers from autism also. Panda takes medication for that as well of course.

"Okay Grizzly," said Panda "let's take out shower together. That will be fun of course."

"Of course" said Grizzly "I've never showered with anyone before."

"Me neither," said Panda "first times for everything, of course"

They got into the shower. To be continued in chapter 4.

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Panda and Grizzly hopped into their shower. Together, of course. If they don't shower together they could slip and fall. They would get a concussion of course, which is worse on your brain matter of fact. They didn't need that.

"Okay Panda," said Grizzly "can you hand me the Axe?"

"Of course," said Panda "here you go"

Grizzly began soaping up his body. The floor got very slippery of course. This is why they showered together, to make sure they wouldn't slip and fall. Of course if they did someone would be there to help matter of fact. The doctors told them to do this. The doctors are smart. They're also treating Ice Bear well also.

"Wow Grizzly," said Panda "you look pretty attractive in soap of course"

"Yeah," said Grizzly "Matter of fact, you look pretty cute all wet of course."

Grizzly got a boner. It was big of course. Bear boners are huge of course. It throbbed of course. Panda couldn't help but stare. He had a blank out seizure looking at it. It was intense of course.

"Are you Okay" said Grizzly "are you having a seizure?"

"Yeah," said Panda "I had a blank out seizure looking at your penis of course."

"Wow," said Grizzly "do you want me to fuck you?"

Panda wanted Grizzly to fuck him. Badly of course. So they did. They slipped a few times of course. It was good that they had each other of course. Panda had a few seizures during this. They weren't bad of course, but the seizure medication needed a few weeks to kick in at full force of course matter of fact. They finished sex of course. Then they got out of the shower and dried off. They went to bed to cuddle of course. Panda and Grizzly are now boyfriends of course.

 **CHAPTER 5:**

Panda and Grizzly woke up in the morning and took their seizure medication. They decided to go to the Castro matter of fact. The Castro is the gay neighborhood in San Francisco of course. They were now gay so they had to visit of course. They were also going to visit Ice Bear also. Ice Bear was probably lonely of course. He should be able to talk by now.

"Woah," said Grizzly "there's a ton of gay flags here"

"Look," said Panda "there's a gay bear flag flying on that house matter of fact."

There was a gay bear flag flying on that house of course. The Castro is a very homosexual neighborhood. Grizzly and Panda felt welcomed there of course. After making out a bit at the Muni stop, they got on the L Taraval line to go to the hospital. On the way Grizzly had a minor seizure of course. It wasn't bad of course. Panda hugged him and Grizzly felt better afterwards matter of fact. Grizzly knew Panda loved him and cared for him now of course. It was a good relationship of course.

"Ice Bear," said Grizzly "we came to visit you."

"Ice Bear wants an axe" said Ice Bear "to get out of this bed"

"No Ice Bear," said Panda "You will be out in 2 days in matter of fact."

"Of course," said Ice Bear "but Ice Bear wants to leave now of course"

Grizzly and Panda told Ice Bear about their new relationship. Ice Bear was very happy of course. Ice Bear told Grizzly and Panda that he also became homosexual after their seizures. It was a very emotional moment for Ice Bear of course. They all hugged and talked about taking a shower together when Ice Bear came back home. Ice Bear loved the idea of course. They all did of course. The doctors came in and gave Ice Bear an IV and Ice Bear went to sleep. Matter of fact, the doctors put him to sleep so they could do something on him. Grizzly and Panda went home and slept of course.


End file.
